In A Dream
by FrozenNote
Summary: What if Ryou's sister, Amane, never died? And what if she grew fonder of the spirit of the ring, rather than her real brother? / Start in Pre-Battle City. Amane x Marik...a bit? Not much romance because of reasons. She's also pretty much an OC, since there's not much known about her.
1. Prologue

**IN A DREAM**

**Prologue**

The young, white haired boy was packing his things. Yet again he had to transfer to another school.  
His ringing phone then distracted him from what he was doing.  
"Hello?" he said, with a thick British accent.  
"Hey, Ryou…"  
The voice was familiar to him. The girl on the other line was whispering.  
"Amane? What happened, why are you whispering? Is everything okay?"  
"No… Ryou, can I move in with you?"  
Ryou was taken by surprise. He was, after all, moving.  
"I… Wait, Amane, what happened?"  
"Dad started drinking again… Because of mom…"  
The memory of his deceased mother made him shiver. He was there when she died.  
"Again?" He let out a sigh. "I'm moving to Japan right now." He went to a little box where he kept his savings and counted the money. "I should be able get you tickets. Will you be alright for a few more days in London?"  
"I'll try to be…"  
"Okay. I'll call you back later, alright, sister?"  
"Alright!"  
He felt that her mood lightened up. The boy soon heard beeps, notifying that she hung up.  
Ryou Bakura was moving to Japan. And so was his twin sister, Amane Bakura.

* * *

**AN:** Welcome! This chapter is short, I know, but it's just a prologue!  
In this AU, Amane is not dead. I haven't read the manga, but I know she was mentioned only once, when Ryou was writing a letter to her in heaven. So I thought, why not bring her back?!

Yes, she is his TWIN. Because of reasons... She and Yami Bakura are on the 'book cover'.  
Why Yami Bakura? Oh you'll find out. Stay tuned!

But yes, this is an Amane/Marik fic. How? Also stay tuned!

Why did I start writing this? I'm kind of stuck on Dark Highway. I'll continue that as soon as I figure out how to patch up this one major plot hole. I should be ashamed.

Rated T for safety.

Ryou – good Bakura;  
Bakura – spirit of the ring.  
Marik – good guy;  
Yami Marik – bad guy.

This is normal text, _and this is someone's thoughts._

Well I think that's all that I had to cover… Except the disclaimer. I mean, why do people do that thing? It's not like anyone will sue me for fanfiction. They could, but you know. If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh or any characters, I'd be rich. Which I am not.

So yeah, as usual, cookies to reviewers! What do you think so far?


	2. A Thief's Apprentice

**IN A DREAM**

**1 – A Thief's Apprentice**

Weather was a disaster in Domino City. The day was sunny, but now, at night, the rain poured like from a bucket. A very large bucket.  
A teenage boy was running down the street, possibly rushing home, to hide from this obnoxious rain. He decided to turn into an alley, a shortcut. The lightning flashed and the boy thought he saw a figure standing on the roof of a nearby building. Maybe taking a shortcut wasn't such a good idea?  
He slowed down. Even if the rain was still pouring on his head, he decided to be cautious. The further he went into the alley, the darker it got.  
Lightning stuck again, illuminating the city of Domino. Now the boy was positive he saw a figure – only this time it was already on the emergency stairs of the same building. The teen panicked. He turned around and ran, ran for his life, hoping that the figure will not catch him. Little did he know he was running from someone not much older than he was.  
Lightning was there once again and the boy found himself frozen in place, staring into deep teal eyes. "Wh-… Who are you, what do you want from me?!"  
The boy took a step back, but was too frightened… and _surprised_ to run. The teal eyes belonged to a teenage girl. Her white, wet hair was short, excluding the two thin braids, each tied with a simple brown string. Her smile, her entire face was so innocent…  
"Surprised to see what you've been running from?" she calmly asked with her sweet voice. She had a British accent.  
The boy eyed her attire – simple jeans, simple sneakers, simple long red sweater… and a long black coat, possibly two or three sizes bigger than she needed.  
"Y-yeah… Haha…" he smiled, feeling relieved.  
But his relief was soon disposed of. In a split second the girl's innocent smile transformed into a wicked smirk, and her sweet voice into a dark growl:  
"Well don't be!"  
The boy's eyes widened as she grabbed his arm, spun him around and rammed her knee into his back. He soon felt something sharp and cold on his neck – a knife.  
"You have one free hand and five seconds to hand over your valuables." she said with a husky voice.  
The boy felt adrenaline rush through his veins. He closed his eyes to the rain and reached into his pocket. Soon his shaky hand was holding up a card.  
The thief grabbed it and shoved the boy on the ground. He turned back at her as lightning struck again, revealing her irritated face.  
"A Duel Monsters card?! Really?! This is your _valuables_?!" she yelled.  
"B-but this is m-my rarest c-ca-card…" she stuttered, "I… I had t-to spend all my savings for th-this card…"  
He heard a sigh. "Fine. Get out of my sight." the girl growled, pointing the knife at him. The teenage boy quickly got up on his feet and sprinted off as fast as he could, leaving this mysterious girl behind him.

The feeling of cold, wet metal was never pleasant, but she enjoyed the rain. The girl grabbed the metal railings of an emergency staircase and pulled herself up, then lightly sprinted up to the top of the building. Being stealth wasn't necessary this night, as the heavy rain negated any sound she made. She was like a monkey, capable of climbing anything that had an edge. The girl soon found herself on the roof, gazing at the panoramic view of Domino City. She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and lifted her head up, letting the rain pour down her face.  
She loved the rain.  
The thief let out another sigh and put her hood on, now slightly hiding her from the rain. She took out a card from her pocket – this night's prize – and examined it.  
_Dark Ruler Ha Des…_ she read out in her mind. _Such lousy loot lately… Where are all these duelists coming from…?_ She glanced back at the view of Domino. _Guess I'll brighten up someone's night with this._  
The girl shoved the duel monsters card back into her pocket and took a few steps back. _Time to go home._  
She started sprinting towards the edge of the building she was on to gain momentum, and then jumped at the last millisecond. Landing safely on the next building she somersaulted and ran to the next one, each building being slightly shorter than the one before. This wasn't luck – it was a routine she had memorized after quite a few nights, much like this one.  
Breathing heavily she bolted down the emergency stairs of the last building of her routine until it was safe to simply jump down. The thief landed firmly on the ground and continued her journey home on foot. Hands in the pockets of her coat she was soon in the less crowded part of Domino, which was mostly inhabited by people who could afford a house of their own, instead of an apartment. She was slowly walking down the street walk, glancing up once in a while – the rain was almost over, leaving a clear view of the black night's sky. The girl then moved her attention elsewhere, specifically to the houses around her. Most people were asleep by now, but there was one house where the lights were still on. Her house.  
_Great… I'll have to listen to him again…_

She opened the door as quietly as she could, but no thief can be stealth when he or she is expected.  
"About time." she heard. The girl locked the door behind her and turned to her irritated brother, standing in the living room.  
"Didn't I tell you to stop waiting for me whenever I am out late at night?" she asked, just as annoyed.  
"Amane, where were you?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest. Her brother looked tired; it was late, after all.  
"What are you, my babysitter? I'm 16, when will you stop being so overprotective?!"  
"When you stop getting in trouble! What have you been doing?! Stealing again?!" his voice rose with every sentence.  
"Oh, piss off, Ryou!"  
"Respect your elders!"  
"Oh for the love of-! You're only five minutes older than me!"  
"Physically, not mentally!"  
Amane glared at her brother as an answer to the insult, and then growled: "Stop being my babysitter, Ryou! I can take care of myself!"  
"Well you're not doing such an amazing job! You're all soaked! And not to mention you keep stealing from people! Didn't I tell you to stop listening to the spirit of the ring?! What would dad say if he knew what you are doing every bloody Saturday night?! What would _mom_ say?!"  
"Don't you dare push her into this! And dad doesn't give a single crap about what I do, which, in fact, makes me want to move back to London!"  
"Go on!" Ryou yelled, "Go back to the drunkard! I bet it won't even take you a week to come back here, begging for shelter!"  
"Ryou, damnit, that was 2 years ago! I'm not the little helpless girl I used to be, get over it!"  
Her brother wanted to yell something back, but the golden object on his neck, the millennium ring, started to glow. "Oh, bugger…"  
Amane let out a sigh of relief and made her way further into the living room, then threw herself on the sofa and put her feet on the coffee table. Ryou wouldn't even let her do that. That is, if he was here. "About time you showed up." she said, "You know how much he pisses me off lately, you should take over his body more often…"  
Bakura, the spirit of the millennium ring, turned around and started walking towards her.  
"A spirit needs his rest, Amy; I was sleeping in my soul chambers until your argument woke me up."  
Bakura sat down on the sofa beside her and grabbed the remote from the TV. "It's Saturday night, isn't it? Been causing more chaos and disorder, I suppose?"  
A smirk played on the girl's lips: "Well what else would make Ryou so upset with me? Indeed I have. Robbed this teenager, I swear, he would have pissed his pants if I scared him at least a bit more!"  
Bakura snickered. He was clicking the remote, looking for something to watch. "I've taught you well, haven't I? So what did you get?"  
"Oh, right, I completely forgot…" Amane stuffed her hand in her pocket and took out the card she stole from the boy, and then handed it to Bakura. "Knock yourself out. I've been encountering so many duelists lately…"  
"Thanks. There's a rumor of a new Duel Monsters tournament taking place in the near future." Bakura said as he placed the card in his own pocket and went back to clicking the remote.  
"Well that explains it then." Amane got off the sofa and took the soaked coat off. "I borrowed your badass coat, sorry for notifying you only now. I had nothing else to wear."  
"Your closet is full of clothes."  
"Yeah, but your clothes are…badass..-er… Badasser..? That's not even a word."  
"Oh I'll give you all my clothes if you want." he said huskily.  
Amane glared at him. "Bakura. Ew. We've talked about this already. I mean I like you and all, but you're kind of using my brother's body… And that would be just gross."  
"Ah, the flaws of being a spirit. Oh well, it was worth a try."  
"Which try was this? The twentieth one?" she yawned and stretched. "Not happening, Baku."  
Amane leaned on the back of the sofa, staring at the screen as Bakura was flicking through the channels.

She liked having him around. Ryou was just an overprotective, goody-two-shoes geek. He was always telling her what to do and to behave… All of that made Amane a rebel. She was merely a teenager, after all.  
When Bakura came along, everything changed. At first she was afraid of this spirit, but soon she grew fond of it. Bakura taught her how to be stealthy, how to steal, shared his, let's say, _parkour_ skills with her.  
The long Saturday nights were her nights of freedom, when she would torment the citizens of Domino by scaring them and stealing from them. Not because Amane actually had the _need_ to steal, oh no. Their father sent them money every month, more than they actually needed for rent, food and other survival things. Way more. They figured it's because he miscounted something, since he's a drunkard and all.  
No, Amane stole from people because it amused her. It was fun. Seeing their happy, calm faces as they face an innocent girl, and then watching them tremble in fear as this innocent girl screws them over… It was so much _fun_.  
Besides, she had an excuse to climb on the rooftops of Domino, which, once again, was unacceptable for Ryou. He was always afraid that she'd hurt herself.  
Amane do this, Amane do that, Amane _don't_ do this!  
She was 16. She didn't need some babysitter for a brother. She needed someone fun. Like Bakura.

"Woah, since when do we have a porn channel?" Amane asked, as Bakura stopped on that exact channel.  
"Since I took over your brother and installed it yesterday. The things people do…"  
"Ew." she simply said, heading to the kitchen. "That's even worse than the Duel Monsters channel!"

Amane made two cups of hot cocoa. Her clothes weren't too dry, so to speak, and she was getting cold. Sure, she could have gone upstairs to her room and changed, but she knew she'd just fall asleep, and then wake up the next morning to Ryou's nagging. Amane wanted to hang out with Bakura a bit. _Even if he's watching porn at the moment… Delightful._

"Dear Amy, remind me why you dislike Duel Monsters so much?" Bakura asked as she came back to the living room. She handed him the cocoa and leaned on the sofa again.  
"I dunno. I just find it boring. It's a dumb children's card game."  
"You underestimate it… Did you know it originated from ancient Egypt?"  
Amane sighed and narrowed her eyes. "Who asked you for a history lesson?"  
"Alright, alright," he chuckled, "I'll shut up. But you should at least try dueling. You are judging the book by its' cover…"  
"Just like you hate the Pharaoh guy for his crazy hair."  
"HE MURDERED MY ENTIRE VILLAGE WHEN I WAS-"  
"OKAY, chill, bad example!"

Amane surely didn't want to listen to _that_ story again. Yes, she felt sorry for Bakura at first, but whenever something like this would come up, _anything_ that has to do with such topic, Bakura would get all fired up and rant on the Pharaoh. It got old.  
She made him take a break and create an actual plan on how to defeat the Pharaoh. Sure, the Pharaoh's host, Yugi, was Ryou's friend… but Amane was more concerned about Bakura's well-being. And revenge seemed like fun, too.

"Alright, Baku, I'm freakin' tired, I'm going to bed… Turn down the porn a little bit, will ya?" Amane said, heading upstairs. She heard the volume of the fake moans turn down. When she went into her room and closed the door, they disappeared completely. Amane opened her laptop to check her e-mail, only to see "0 new messages" on the screen. Not like she was expecting new messages anyway. Not like she had many friends. Not like she needed them.  
Amane searched her closet for her PJs. _I really need to clean up in here once in a while… My closet's a mess…_  
She changed into her red and gold nightwear and dropped herself on the bed.  
Saturday night was over. Once again, she had a whole week ahead of her until she can go on a raid at night. It was something Bakura taught her, something that sounded like _patience is a virtue_. He asked her to slow down with the robberies, so she wouldn't attract much attention to herself.  
Amane despised that rule. Bringing havoc to Domino was the only enjoyable part of the week. Everything else was just… _boring._  
The girl, still on her bed, looked around her room. The light was still on. Her room was a simple teenager's room. She had a mahogany bookcase, a desk, where her laptop was placed, a medium sized bed where she was laying, a tiny table by that bed, a single large window and a closet, filled with clothes. But she liked this room. It was her very own space. Amane didn't even let Ryou come into her room, ever.  
This was the main reason why it was such a mess…  
The little thief grabbed a nerf gun she had on her tiny table by the bed and aimed it at the light switch. The fake bullet hit the switch successfully and the light in her room died out. Amane threw the nerf gun on the floor, along with a few other things that were on her bed, like a plastic cup and a yoyo. She groaned and laid on her stomach, slowly drifting away to the dream world after a long night.

The teenage boy from earlier was still going home. His home was far, far away, so he decided to take another shortcut. Lightning doesn't strike twice in the same place, right?  
But it can still strike the same person.  
The obnoxious rain was over, so he could clearly hear footsteps, definitely of a few people, approaching him. "Oh you have got to be joking…" he said to himself, and started running. The boy soon figured out he is running the wrong way as he saw a figure approaching him from the front. He turned around. Another figure.  
There was no right way.  
"Leave me alone!" he shrieked.  
"We will," the figure said, approaching the boy, "as soon as you hand over your rarest card."  
He felt the other one grab him from behind, it was holding his shoulders. The figure in front of him appeared to be a tall man. He was dressed in black pants, boots, and a purple cloak with a hood, hiding his facial features. "B-but my card was s-stolen earlier today! Wasn't she sent b-by you..?"  
The man glanced to the one behind the boy. He nodded and the boy was soon shoved to the ground.  
"She?" the taller man asked, "Let's make a deal. Tell us what _she_ looked like and we will let you go."  
The boy blinked a few times. So the girl who robbed him earlier that night wasn't a co-worker of these purple cloaked men, which have been terrorizing the citizens of Domino, particularly duelists, by stealing their cards?  
"Sh-she was short, had this really unnatural white hair with two thin braids, wore a black long coat, a red sweater, and I think blue jeans…"  
The two men looked at each other, nodded and ran off, leaving the boy in the dark street.

The men were sprinting through the dark city streets. "Second time in these few weeks." one of them spoke up, as they were running. Both men soon found themselves on the docks. They slowed down and carefully approached a large yacht, glancing around; to make sure nobody can see them.  
When they knew it was safe, they boarded the yacht. It was rather a ship, big enough to house over ten people, including themselves. The men made their way to one door, where an even taller cloaked man stood guard.  
"We must speak to our Master."  
The guard nodded and took a step aside. The two men entered the room and bowed down.  
Their _Master_ was young, but had the power of a wise man, as far as the cloaked men knew. He was sitting in a simple office chair, swirling the ice cubes in his drink, which was standing on a table. He glanced at the two men that just entered the room. His violet eyes pierced through them.  
"Empty handed, again, I presume?" he said, with a voice cold and dark.  
"Y-yes, Master… We wanted to ask you if… if you sent anyone else out to hunt tonight? M-more specifically… a girl." The _hunter's_ voice was trembling in fear.  
"I don't even have one recruited. What are you two imbeciles talking about?!"  
The cloaked man took a deep breath. "W-well, we and the other two hunters, which were hunting last week… We've encountered duelists that have been robbed by… a girl… We've questioned them about her appearance; both duelists said the absolutely same thing… White short hair with two braids, a teen, about your age, Master…"  
Their Master narrowed his eyes. Someone else robbing the duelists of Domino? He brushed his platinum blonde hair out of his eyes. "Well then… Bring her to me. I'll have a word with this… thief."  
"Us?! B-but, Master, we have no idea where she-"  
"Did I stutter?!" he yelled, interrupting his recruit.  
"N-..no, Master Marik. We will bring her to you."

* * *

**AN:** and there's your first chapter. I just realized that Amane sounds a lot like Akane. I swear that was an accident. I chose Akane for DR and DH because of its' meaning :D I am so going to mix the two up one day…

Yeah, Bakura may be OOC at some points...

Cookies for reviewers!


	3. The Sidekick

**IN A DREAM**

**2 – The Sidekick**

"Wake up, Amane!"  
She groaned as she heard Ryou banging on her door. Amane slowly rolled out of bed and found her silk red robe with golden edges. She loved the combination of those two colors. The girl yawned as she was putting on her robe. She got out of her room and went to the bathroom right in front, brushed her teeth, washed her hands and face, fixed her hair and swiftly went down he stairs. She found Ryou in the kitchen, making pancakes for breakfast.  
"Good morning…" she heard him say.  
"Mhm."

The last month has been a disaster if you look into her relationship with her sibling. Amane and Ryou were pissed at each other all the time, always fighting and arguing. Amane literally kicked Ryou in the crotch a few weeks ago.

She walked into the living room, now illuminated by the sunlight breaching through the windows, and dropped on the sofa in front of the TV. Soon Bakura, the spirit, entered the room, munching on some pancakes. "Mornin'." she greeted him.  
"Good morning, Amy… My my, with that attire you always remind me of myself when I was young. All you need is a scar on your face and some tanning; then you could be my sidekick." He sat down beside her.  
"Why do I have to be the sidekick?" Amane stole some pancakes from him, "I am just as good in robbing people as you are."  
"People, not _tombs_. I used to rob tombs more. And if I may add, you are nowhere near as good as I am." he teased.  
"Oh please! See that last pancake on your plate? My next victim!"  
Amane tried grabbing that last pancake, but Bakura swiftly moved his plate and she ended up grabbing his arm, pulling him down on the ground, making him land on top of her. Bakura had one of his hands supporting his body, the other one still holding the plate. He gazed into Amane's teal eyes…  
"No." she interrupted whatever he was thinking, then used his head as support to slide from beneath him and grabbed the last pancake. Amane jumped back on her feet like a little ninja and glanced at the irritated Bakura, while munching on the pancake and smirking. He sat on the floor and crossed his legs. "That's one trait that will always give you an advantage as a thief. Your pretty face."  
She snickered, heading to the staircase, "I'm your host's twin… I look almost exactly like you."  
"See, that's saying something..." she heard behind him, while she was going up the stairs, back to her room to change. _Maybe I can convince Bakura to go thieving with me tonight. We haven't gone together for ages… Or maybe we could just hang out. It's Sunday, after all._

She quickly changed into her casual clothes and ran back downstairs. "Hey, Baku, maybe you want to hang out today?"  
But Bakura was nowhere to be found. There was only a note on the glass coffee table.  
_Went out to the city, going to hunt for millennium items, be back later._ she read it out in her mind. So, Bakura had left for his searches again. Amane was aware of the history of the millennium items and their powers. Among all her thieving lessons, Bakura had taught her some Egyptian history as well – the one that is important to him, to be exact.  
_Well I'm not spending my Sunday indoors. Might as well go find Bakura, he couldn't have gotten too far. I still want to ask him about tonight…_  
So Amane found her keys and locked the door from the outside.

The sun was shining on Domino when it was daytime. Most likely the rain would still pour at night… Weather was really a disaster.  
With music playing in her ears, Amane made her way down the street to the city centre. She knew Bakura well – better than she knew her real brother – she'd find him without breaking a sweat.  
The two thought alike. A bit too…alike.  
Sure, it was kind of freaky that they are so similar to each other, but he _does_ possess her twin's body. That could explain at least a bit.

Soon Amane reached the centre of the city. Of course, a beautiful day didn't attract just her; there were so many people outside. Amane smiled to herself. _Guess today will be a bit more challenging, then…_  
And boy did she like the challenge. The thrill of someone spotting her, someone watching her as she sneaks up on the rooftops and flies through the city…

The tiny thief casually walked around the people of Domino, making her way to an alley, which was well-known to her. It was pretty hidden from the eyes of others, so it was safe to climb up the ladder to the emergency stairs. Moments later Amane was already on the rooftops. And what better way was to look for someone, if not from above?  
She got on her knee and re-tied her shoes tighter, tucking the laces inside, so she would not accidentally trip over them. Amane then stood back up, wiggling her feet, checking if she's comfortable. Jumping from one rooftop to another isn't something to be careless about – one wrong move and you could fall to your death.  
She turned off her mp3 player and shoved it inside her small white backpack she had taken with her.  
Jumping on rooftops was also a, let's say, delicate thing; you had to be aware of your surroundings. That includes the gusts of wind, the car noises, the windows opening… Everything.  
Every time Amane would perform these stunts, she'd wait around a bit, running everything, that Bakura had taught her, through her head.  
This time she was violating his one rule of patience. But he once also said, that rules were meant for breaking.

Amane smirked and dashed forward. From one rooftop to another she flied through Domino, looking for a certain white-haired person. Other than herself and the crazy cosplayers, Bakura was the only one who could have white hair. But she still struggled in her search – the Thief King hid well in the city.  
_Hell, maybe he's not even in the city centre…_ she thought, while making a jump, _He might be home already, too…_  
Amane took a sharp turn left, when something completely unexpected happened. She bumped into someone…  
She fell backwards and fell harshly on her bottom. Then she looked up, hoping to see Bakura. Because, come on, just how many people spend their time on rooftops?  
But Bakura doesn't wear purple.  
"Oh… Uh… Sorry." she mumbled, getting back on her feet. "I wasn't really expecting to bump into someone…here."  
Amane offered a hand to the purple-cloaked person that bumped into her. He rubbed his head and looked up to her.  
Sure, his weird-ass mask, that covered up half of his face, kind of creeped her out, but hey, maybe they were also cosplayers?  
"Hey… Umbra…" he said, looking at her and smirking, "I think we've found who we're looking for…"  
Nope. Not cosplayers.  
Amane took a step back and narrowed her eyes. She wanted to slap herself for not noticing that there was another person behind the one she bumped into.  
The man stood up on his own. He was short, even a bit shorter than Amane, while the one behind him was tall. Really tall.  
"Allow me to introduce us both…" the small man started, seeing her confused and suspicious face, "I am Lumis. The individual behind me is Umbra. And we were looking all over the city for you, little thief…"  
Amane gasped. Was she finally noticed by someone, did she break her stealth?  
She took another step back. There were quite a few ways she could run, so she calmed down a bit. If these two know something, she'd find out what it is.  
"What the hell do you want with me?" she hissed.  
"Well… You've been interfering with the work of the Rare Hunters." The little man gestured to himself and the one behind him, "…and our Master doesn't seem to like that. So you will be coming with us. He's really eager to meet you…"  
His voice was even creepier than his face.  
"Funny thing, I wasn't planning to go with you. If you know I am a thief, you should know well that I'm not a pushover and I _will_ kick both of your asses if you get near me. What business does your master have with me?" Amane stood her ground.  
"Oh, we weren't intending to just take you with us… We're more civilized than that. So here's our deal: we play a game of Duel Monsters. If you win-"  
"Woah, woah," Amane quickly interrupted, "I don't duel. If you want something from me, we'll be doing it my way." She turned sideways and lift up her hand, pointing to a building. "First one to get to that fifth building over there wins. If you win, I come with you, but if I win, you tell me who is this master of your's, and what the hell does he want from me, for real."  
The two men glanced at each other, with disbelief in their eyes. The woman in front of them was clearly in charge of the situation, which wasn't really intended.  
Amane, seeing their faces, smirked. Sure, she could have just ran for it, but what's the thrill in that? She wasn't a coward.  
"I'll give you a head start." she said, still smirking. Amane was more confident than ever.  
The cloaked men once again looked at each other. Then the tall one, Umbra, nodded and they both ran for it.

She watched them first. Lumis was clumsy. He jumped over the first gap between the buildings, but landed harshly on the ground, making his robe get caught on a loose wire. His robe was ripped off from him, but he only cursed and continued running towards the goal.  
Umbra was a bit different. Maybe he wasn't as clumsy as Lumis was, but he was slow. Amane expected more from him, seeing he's tall and in a better shape then Lumis. Neither of them was a threat. She smiled. _I think it's time to join the party.  
_Amane took a deep breath and bolted after them. The thief grabbed the robe that Lumis left behind. She soon passed the slow-ass Umbra, and then caught up with Lumis, who was struggling on the fourth building. He couldn't reach the ledge that was blocking his path. Amane was just as short, but she was smarter. "Hey, Lumis! Got your robe!" she yelled, making him turn around. Then Amane jumped, used his shoulder as support, and got on the ledge. "But I didn't say I'll give it to you!" she yelled behind her.  
One more jump and she got on the fifth building, the goal. _Well then! This was fun. Now to see what their so called master wants from- what?_  
Amane turned around, but found nobody.  
_THOSE COWARDS.  
_It appeared that Umbra and Lumis ran for it as soon as they saw they had no chance against Amane. It was flattering and frustrating at the same time. Amane looked down to the purple robe that she has in her hand. It was a nice robe… Lumis was about her height, so with some modifications and a lot of washing she could make use of this robe. The little thief threw it in her backpack.  
She remembered why she went out to the city in the first place – to find Bakura. So she looked around, picturing a map in her head and soon dashed to a direction she hasn't looked in yet.

As the sun was setting, Amane found herself resting on one of the rooftops, leaning on a ventilation pipe. She's been searching all day, yet there was no sign of Bakura. The city wasn't _that_ big… But he was the Thief King, after all.  
The sound of pacing and muffled talking reached her ears. Amane got up and curiously went to the building's ledge.  
_It's them! No… Wait… These guys are the same height…_  
Amane was looking at two people, dressed in the same purple robes. She could barely make out what they were saying.  
_I gotta get closer…_  
The tiny thief went to the emergency staircase, which, luckily for her, was on the same side of the building. Quietly she made her way down those stairs, trying not to attract attention to herself. She hid in the shadows as much as she could and stayed close to the wall.  
By the time she got close enough to hear what they are saying, the two cloaked men ran off.  
"Damnit!" she cursed under her breath. "Just when I-mph!"  
Amane was cut off by two strong hands getting a hold of her – one on her mouth, one on her stomach. She squirmed, tried to get away, but then heard a voice, whispering to her ear: "What did I tell you about looking behind your back at all times?"  
Amane calmed down and the strong hands let her go. She turned around and glared at Bakura: "Don't startle me like that!" she hissed, quietly, "I was looking for you all day long!"  
"Well, as I wrote in my note, I was out hunting for the millennium items… Until I came across those two." he turned his head to the direction where the two men ran off to.  
"What about them?"  
"They were talking about you. Said something about you interfering with their work, something about their master demanding to see you…"  
"How do you know they were talking about _me_?" she asked, curiously.  
"Just how many girls have natural white hair and braids in this city?"  
"True… I encountered two other Rare Hunters earlier today."  
"Rare Hunters? That's what they're called? Talk about a dumb name… Come on. Let's head home, you can tell me about it on the way there. For some reason I think this is serious, way to go on getting yourself noticed."  
Amane said nothing to Bakura's comment and only followed him. She was pissed at herself for getting noticed, that's for sure. That's why she'd be the sidekick.  
Thievery with Bakura would have to wait.

* * *

**AN:** yes, yes, took forever to update. I got over the writer's block in DH! So yeah. No Marik in this chapter…  
I should mention that romance will be kept to minimum.. You'll understand why some time later. In the meantime, I will be handing out some tea and chocolate to reviewers! :D


End file.
